


Heated Debate

by Eowyn315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Dawn have an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Debate

“What’s on TV?” Dawn plopped down on the sofa next to Willow.

“Uh, _Muppets Take Manhattan_ or that Kevin Bacon movie, with the giant worms in the desert.”

“ _Tremors_?” Spike asked, slouched in what had become his regular chair.

“That’s it,” Willow replied, wrinkling her nose.

“First one or second one?”

“They made more than one?” Dawn asked with disbelief.

Willow nodded. “Unfortunately. So, which is it?”

“Muppets,” Dawn said.

“No way,” Spike retorted, straightening up. “Not watching any bloody muppets. Bad enough you subject me to that crap show with the idiot witches.”

“ _Charmed_? That is so not crap! Come on, Willow, back me up.”

Grimacing, Willow glanced back and forth between the two. “It really is pretty bad, Dawnie.”

“See?” Spike said triumphantly. He gestured to the remote in Willow’s hands. “Put on the worm movie, pet.”

“Oh, look who’s talking, Mr. Can’t-Miss-An-Episode-Of- _Passions_!” Dawn shot back. “Muppets!”

“Worms! Little Miss Justin-Timberlake-Is-Dreeeeamy.” Spike’s voice went up about three octaves on the last word.

“Muppets!”

“Worms!”

“MUPPETS!”

“WORMS!”

“Pizza?” Tara interrupted, coming in with a pizza box balanced in one hand.

“Pizza!” Spike and Dawn chorused, the television all but forgotten.

“Tara,” Willow said with relief. “Oh, thank God.”


End file.
